


Secret Santa

by shadowhive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Every year Fall Out Boy do secret Santa, this year Pete has got Patrick.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> A late Christmas fic for Kat’s secret Santa prompt

It was a tradition started back in the early band days, when they had little money and were travelling in a van. Doing a secret Santa so that everyone just had to get one gift was easier and more affordable than doing it for everyone. It was a tradition that had stuck, even now that they could afford (and did) get presents for each other.

Pete had been given Patrick’s name and ever since he had pondered exactly what to get him. It was easy back in the day, since Patrick wore hats constantly Pete just got him a new one. The few ideas he had were over the traditional $15 limit that they had set back for secret santa. 

Maybe he’d luck out on something. He hoped so but if not, he’d use one of those instead. 

***

Secret santa stuff we’re exchanged just before Christmas. Originally they all would get together and exchange gifts together, but now they tended to do things one on one. Pete had invited Patrick round to give him his gift, solely because it would be obvious and he didn’t want to spoil the surprise.

When the doorbell rang he instantly got to his feet and practically raced to the front door, opening it up with a broad smile. “Hey Patrick! Come in!” He gestured, stepping aside to allow his friend and band mate to come inside.

“Hey.” Patrick replied, his voice muffled by the purple scarf that Andy had gotten him a few christmases back. Pete couldn’t help but think he looked adorable in his great big coat, woolly hat and scarf as Patrick stepped past him. Pete closed the door, watching him unwind the scarf from around his neck and drape it over a chair. He shed his coat, then his hat and he offered Pete a smile. “So what’s up?”

“I’ve got something for you. Come on.” Pete guided him through towards his main room, gesturing Patrick to take a seat on the sofa. “I’m your secret Santa this year.” He said with an impish grin, unable to hold back any longer. Patrick didn’t look to surprised, looking fond instead. “Here, open it!” Pete grabbed it from beside his chair, handing the wrapped gift over to him and sitting to watch, unable to keep still in his excitement.

Patrick smiled as he opened the present carefully unwrapping it. Pete never understood that really. Wrapping paper’s sole purpose was to be torn open, but Patrick was always so methodical with it. “Oh Pete...” He whispered, his voice soft as he looked down at the gift.

It was an original 1970 Elton John vinyl, that Pete had gotten hand signed by him. He knew Patrick loves old vinyl records and was trying to build up a collection so when he was last there he checked what he had and kept his eyes out. He’d kicked himself for not catching such an obvious thing sooner but the look on his face was worth it. His eyes were wide and he smiled broadly.

“Thank you Pete, so much.” He set it down to one side and got up, coming over to him and pulling him into a tight hug. Patrick, in Pete’s opinion, gave the best hugs in the whole world. He always felt safe and loved when’re was in his arms. “Thank you.” Patrick whispered against him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“You’re so welcome, merry christmas Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome


End file.
